El Cazador y El Conejo
by AliiceKAnuu-u
Summary: una ultima voluntad le dejo sparda a sus dos hijos, proteger a un ser que es el mas buscado entre los demonios, seran capaces de cumplir la ultima voluntad de su padre, que misterios descubrirar... ,Dante,Oc,Vergil. Cap5: un viejo amigo
1. prologo

**El cazador y el conejo.**

**Prologo.**

Recuerdo muy bien que en ese día la nieve caía del cielo, dejando toda a su paso de color blanco los techos de las casas, los árboles, las calles, incluso las bancas que aquel parque donde me encontraba estaban teñido de blanco. Observe el lugar por un buen rato quedando totalmente sumido en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me llamo.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado no.-dijo una voz que reconocí al momento, voltee para asegurarme de quien era, al voltear mire a un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos color dorado.

-Es bueno verte Darles.-respondí mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo hacia el parque.

En cambio mi amigo Darles tomo asiento aun lado mió cruzo sus brazos para después mirarme y mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba mirando.

-Que tanto miras Sparta.-escuche que me dijo mientras me miraba.

Voltee a verle para después contestar.

-La nieve.-le respondí mientras lo miraba.

-La nieve.-repitió el un poco confundido.

-Si, de alguna forma siempre me ha agradado mirar como cae la nieve y deja todo de un color blanco puro.-respondí yo mientras regresaba a ver la nieve caer la cual hacia poco que había comenzado a caer.- dime para que me llamaste a aquí Darles.-dije regresando a verlo.

Pude ver como una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Te cite para decirte.-hizo una pausa mientras miraba el parque.- que tengo una misión para ti.

-Para mi.-respondí totalmente sorprendido no me lo esperaba de el mi amigo, el cual siempre habia sido el mas serio de los dos y aunque fue un gran compañero en la batalla anteriormente sucedió, era raro de esperarse de el, en fin de cuentas suspire y voltee a verlo pero estaba vez serio.-cual es la misión

-Es proteger al conejo negro.-respondió serio mientras no dejaba de mirar al horizonte.

-Pero por que al conejo, por lo que se el no ha despertado aun.-dije serio debido a que si no mal recuerdo, mis padres y maestros nos habían contado sobre la historia del conejo negro el cual dormía en las profundidades del infierno, el era conocido por el poder que ocultaba dentro de el, por lo que recuerdo aquel ser aunque pertenecía "abajo" era nada mas y nada menos que un ser noble que ayudaría incluso la persona que lo traicionaría, pero de alguna forma todos conocían su leyenda pero nadie sabia como era físicamente pues muy pocos veían su forma, aunque se dice que siempre anda en una forma humana, o de un ser vivo, de alguna forma aquella criatura era buscado por todos incluso por mundos..

-Mire a mi amigo di un suspiro para después decir.

Cuando despertara.-le dije serio mientras miraba a mi amigo, el volteo a verme y aunque en su rostro mostraba seriedad sabia muy bien que estaba preocupado por la situación.

-Dentro de 3 años.-respondió serio mientras un silencio se formo entre nosotros.

-Entonces dentro de 3 años el despertara.-dije mientras volteaba a ver el cielo que en esos momentos comenzaba a oscurecer.- de acuerdo, prometo que cuidare del conejo y si no puedo, alguien mas confiable lo hara.

**Fin del prologo….**

Espero que les guste esta historia xD

Mis dudas o preguntas no duden en decírmelas con gusto responderé.


	2. la carta y una mision

**El cazador y el conejo**

**Capitulo 1; la carta y una mision**

15 años después…

En las calles de una gran cuidad donde las luces brillaban en la oscura noche, en donde solo las luces de las calles, de las casas y de la misma luna podía alumbrar las calles solitarias que se encontraban, pero no todas las calles estaban solas sino que en una de ellas había un joven de cabellos blancos, piel blanca y ojos color azules; el cual vestía una gabardina roja, sus pantalones eran negros al igual que sus botas y en su espalda llevaba una funda de guitarra. Aquel joven camino por varias calles hasta llegar a una cafetería en donde entro y tomo asiento en la primera silla que estaba cerca de el.

Miro detenidamente el lugar con su miraba, cuando eso mira a una camarera acercarse al joven.

-Quiere que le toma la orden.-dijo una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes la cual vestía un vestido de camarera de color naranja y un delantal amarrado a su cintura.

-Quiero un sunday de fresas y una pizza familiar sin anchoas.-respondió el joven de cabellos blancos mientras se disponía a mirar por la ventana.

-De acuerdo, algo mas.-dijo la rubia mientras anotaba el pedido en un cuadernillo.

-No, eso es todo.-dijo el joven mirando a un la ventana con un rostro tan nostálgico, mientras miraba de reojo su bolsillo de la garbadita de la cual metió su mano, para sacar una carta arrugada mientras la miraba recordando como se le había entregado.

***Flash Back***

Allí estaba el y su hermano gemelo, el mayor de ambos apunto de desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

-Vergil no hagas una locura, ven vamonos juntos a mi local y trabajemos juntos como socios.-hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.- como hermanos.

-Lo siento Dante pero tengo asuntos pendientes.-le respondió su hermano seriamente, mientras miraba a su hermano menor.

-Pero… Vergil.-se limito a decir dante mientras miraba a su hermano con cierta tristeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos cuando en eso, un pedazo de papel golpea a dante, el cual el al verlo miro que era un carta pero no era cualquier carta si no que era una carta para el y su hermano Vergil de su padre. Dante volteo a ver a su hermano y le dijo.

-Que es esto Vergil.-dice dante mirando a su hermano.

-Una misión que nuestro padre nos dejo a ambos.-dice su hermano menor mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Espera Vergil.-le digo dante moviéndose hacia su hermano.

-Nos veremos después.-le dijo su hermano antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Dante miro aquel pedazo de papel lo apretó con fuerza con su mano, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

***Fin Del Flash Back***

-Hermano.-dijo Dante mientras miro la carta durante unos segundas, para comenzar a abrirla rompiendo un lado y sacando aquella hoja de papel donde venia el mensaje que su padre le había dejado a el y a su hermano.

_Hijos míos_

_Si están leyendo esta carta es por que he desaparecido o si no por que su madre ya descubrió que he estado bebiendo alcohol y fumado en el techo de la casa. Bien lo que les quiero decir hijos es que tengo un último deseo que dejarles a ambos, ese es el que cuiden de algo, bueno alguien, una mascota por así decirlo en fin los escogí a ambos por tres razones. La primera vergil eres el mas listo de ambos y sabes seguir, cumplir y ser buen líder, segunda ahmm... pues a ti dante tambien te escogí por que eres capas de tranquilizar a tu hermano, tambien por que eres el mas humano de ambos, y la tercera razón es porque no podía escoger a uno de ustedes debido a que si lo hacia se matarían el uno a otro o se pelearían como todo el tiempo. En fin hijos míos les pido que protejan al conejo negro, si no mal recuerdo ustedes ya deben saber quien es…_

_Eso es todo, hasta pronto_

_Atte. Yo ósea sparda -_- no soy bueno para las bromas, en fin eso es todo…_

Dante miro la carta un par de segundos, después de examinar lo que su padre había escrito para ambos, una vena creció en su cabeza.

-Por que dice que vergil es el mas listo, sabe obedecer, cumplir y ser buen líder.-un coraje empezó en Dante.- y a mi solamente dice que soy noble y mas humanos, ese padre.-dijo dante apretando el papel con fuerza, cuando en eso mira como la camarera le trae lo que había pedido.

-Bien joven aquí tiene lo que pidió.-dijo la rubia mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa y se disponía a irse a atender a alguien mas que había entrado al café. Esa persona era una joven, su rostro se veía infantil, usaba un abrigo color café con blanco, su cabello era negro y sus ojos color castaños, su piel era blanca como nieve, y usaba unas botas color café oscuro.

-Que deseas pequeña.-le dijo la camarera a la joven que había entrado.

-No mucho, me podría regalar un vaso de agua por favor.-dijo la joven mientras sonríe, la joven camarera acierta y le hace señal a la joven para que tomara asiento en una silla, lo cual a obedeció rápidamente y se sentó en un asiento que estaba detrás de dante.

A Dante no le importo por lo cual siguió en lo suyo que era devorar aquella pizza familiar y Sunday de fresas tenia enfrente de el, mientras miraba en cierto momento de reojo a la joven pelinegro la cual comenzó a jugar con las servilletas y hacer figuras de papel. Pasaron unos minutos para que volviera la camarera con el vaso de agua que la niña le había pedido, dante termino su comida por lo cual le hizo una señal a la camarera.

-Me puedes dar la cuenta.-dijo dante mientras guardaba aquella carta en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Claro joven.-dijo la camarera mientras iba al mostrador.

Dante se levanto de su asiento mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador a pagar su cuenta mientras siente como alguien esta detrás de el y apunto de tocar la funda de su guitarra. Dante rápidamente reacciono y tomo el brazo de aquella persona y volteo a ver para ver que era aquella joven.

-Que quieres.-dijo dante serio.

-Nada joven.-dijo la joven pelinegro.- solo quería quitar esto.-dijo la joven señalando una hoja de árbol que había caído en la funda de la guitarra.

Dante le soltó el brazo justo en el momento en el cual la camarera llegaba con la cuenta.

-Gracias.-dijo la joven pelinegra entregándole el vaso vació a la camarera y saliendo de allí.

-De nada.-dijo la camarera mientras tomaba el vaso y veía como aquella joven salía de allí.

Dante termino de pagar su cuenta salia de allí y comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero ahora rumbo a su local, miro al cielo y se percato de que estaba por oscurecer pero eso no le sorprendió de todo si no de que miro como pequeñas esferas comenzaban a caer, dante se detuvo unos para contemplar como aquellos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer de cielo nocturno, cuando salio de sus pensamiento se dio cuenta de que estaba en un parque.

-Valla al parecer, camino mientras pienso.-dijo dante mientras miraba el parque, en eso un recuerdo vino a su mente, ese fue el cual jugaban el y su hermano a las escondidas, cuando estudiaban mas bien vergil, cuando una vez llenaron los pantalones de su padre con polvo pica pica o cuando el y su hermano entrenaban. Miles de recuerdos hundieron a dante al pisar a aquel lugar entonces sintió algo o mas bien alguien estaba detrás de el, el volteo rápidamente sacando su arma Evory y le apunto con el arma a aquella persona, se sorprendió al ver de que se trataba de aquella joven que había estado en la cafetería.

-Tu.-dijo dante sorprendido.- que haces aquí por que me sigues.-dijo esto mientras aun le apuntaba con el arma.

-Tu.-dijo la joven.- que haces aquí, por que me sigues.-le dijo la joven mientras reía.

-No me estés copiando.-dijo dante un poco molesto.

-No me estés copiando.- le imito la joven.

-No es broma.-dijo dante un poco más fastidiado.

-No es broma.-dijo la joven imitando a dante.

Dante estaba apunto de dispararle a aquella joven por fastidiarlo cuando en eso siente una presencia no muy lejos, se trataba de un demonio. Cuando dante logro reaccionar a la presencia algo estaba mal y eso era que ella joven había sido atrapada ya por aquel demonio la cual la había golpeado hacia un árbol en el cual al estrellarse contra ese árbol, una gran pila de nieve le cayo encima.

-Valla, al parecer me desquitare contigo amiguito.-dijo dante mirando como una enorme criatura de dos metros de altura, ojos verdes fosforescentes, y que tenía sobre su espada varias púas que parecían navajas. Estaba delante de dante amenazando con atacarlo tarde o temprano.

Continuara….

Bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero que alla sido de su total agrado bien

**Leilael**: gracias por tu comentario y espero que con este capitulo allas salido de tu duda hehe okei, n_n espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado hahaha


	3. el sueño

**el cazador y el conejo**

**capitulo 2; el sueño**

dante observo al demonio que tenia enfrete el cual despues de varios segundos la bestia lo ataco corriendo hacia el a una gran velocidad. pero dante realizo un movimiento rapido y fuerte el cual golpeo a la bestia mandandola a golpear contra algunas arboles que estaban cerca de alli.

-valla que debil.-dijo dante mientras miraba aun los arboles que estaban caidos de un lado a otro.

-pero...pero que era eso.-dijo la joven de cabellos negros mientras miraba con cierto asombro y miedo en su mirada, dante volteo a ver a la joven se habia olvidado de ella.

-se me habia olvidado que estabas aqui.-dante dio una media vuelta quedando enfrente de la pelinegra y acercandose un poco a ella.- sera mejor que te vallas, antes de que...-pero no termino de hablar pues la criatura le habia traspasado el cuerpo con su mano la cual la convirtio en una especie de cuchilla.

la criatura aprovecho que dante estaba atorado en su garra lo cual lo avento lejos de el provocando que se golpeara con una fuente que estaba en ese lugar, haciendo que dante quedara inconsiente.

-señor.-grito la joven preocupada mientras se disponia a correr a socorrerlo cuando la criatura se bloquea el camino y la golpea con su brazo provocando que ella se golpeara con la banca mas cercana que habia. ella cayo al suelo y escupio algo se sangre mientras miraba como la criatura se acercaba a ella.

la joven miro fijamente a la criatura la cual estendia su brazo hacia arriba dispuesto a matarla cuando el ruido de una arma de fuego se hizo presente, la joven volteo a ver de donde provenian aquel ruido y miro al dante el cual se puso de pie sonriendo de una manera sinica.

-hey amiguito la pelea es entre tu y yo no metas a esa pulga en nuestro juego.-dijo tomando su espada la cual habia caido a un lado de el.- o ¿acaso quieres que me ponga celoso?, amiguito.

la criatura comenzo a reirse tomando de nuevo la posicion de ataque que anteriormente habia puesto ignorando por completo a la joven pelinegra la cual aprovecho el momento para correr hacia un lugar mas seguro. la criatura volvio a atacar a dante esta vez a una velocidad mas rapida por lo cual el semidemonio/humano esquivo el ataque y ataco a la criatura provocando que de esta comenzara a salir sangre debido a una herida que le ocasiono al momento de cortarle su espalda.

un gemido de dolor vino de la criatura mientras esta contrataba golpeando a dante en la cabeza provocando que el perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, la joven que miraba toda la escena estaba tanto sorprendida como asustada.

-cuidado.-grito al momento en que la criatura estaba por atacarlo utilizando sus garras, pero en cambio dante no le escucho estaba aturdido por el golpe por lo cual la joven llena de valor corrio hacia donde estaba dante, en el cual al estar cerca de el salto abrazandole fuertemente justo en el momento en que la criatura ataco.

dante abrio sus ojos rapidamente al sentir el abrazo que la joven le habia dando su mirada se lleno de sorpresa, tristeza y dolor al ver como aquella joven que no conocia en lo absoluto habia usado su cuerpo como escudo para el, mirando como un liquido rojo carmesil salia de su espalda a chorro provocando un pequeño charco de sangre.

-no...no..no-dijo dante desesperado mientras miraba sus manos llenas de sangre y miraba el rostro de la joven aun estaba con vida pero con su tono de piel palido se veia que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

asi que dante se coloco de pie y camino hacia una banca donde alli recosto a la joven pelinegra y tomando su espada del suelo miro a la criatura ahora con una mirada de odio y enojo.

-pagaras por lo que le hicistes.-dijo mientras tomaba su espada y atacaba a la criatura en movimientos rapidos provocando que la criatura cayera al suelo echa pedazos. dante miro la sangre que habia en el suelo parte de ella era de la joven pelinegra y otra parte era de aquella bestia.-sera mejor llevar a esa joven al hospital.-dijo dando la vuelto para ver como en la banca donde estaba la joven le faltaba algo, y eso era que la joven no estaba.- pero que demonios...

-el no regreso.-se escucha una voz femenina que al parecer se escuchaba del todo perdida.

-quien eres.-dijo dante mirando a los lados buscando a la dueña de esa voz.

-el no regreso.-se volvio a escuchar la voz.

en eso dante se dio cuenta que todo comenzaba a desaparecer miro detenidamente al demonio el cual tambien desaparecia como la sangre que anteriormente estaba alli.

-que esta sucediendo.-dijo confundido dante mientras miraba como aquel lugar comenzaba a ser consumido por una oscuridad, observo como unos ojos rojos carmesil lo miraba entre la oscuridad y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.- ¿quien eres?, ¿que quieres de mi?.-grito dante desesperado por saber que estaba pasando entonces sintio como unas suaves y delicadas manos cubrian sus ojos o mas bien intentaban porque habia dejado espacios entre los dedos que dejaba ver lo que ocurria.

sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado por lo cual cayo de rodillas al oscuro suelo cabiz abajo sintiendo como una calida respiracion se habia presente cerca de su odio.

-ahora jamas te apartaras de mi.-dijo una voz mientras aquellas cubrieron por completo sus ojos dejando una oscuridad y un silencio.

dante abrio sus ojos imediatamente miro a su alrededor, observando cada parte y rincon de aquella habitacion estaba en su local mas bien en su cuarto. su respiracion era agitada y sentia como gotas de sudor se esparcia por su cara, se incorporo un poco para terminar sentado al borde de la cama una mano se llevo a su frente dio un suspiro de alivio al parecer todo fue una pesadilla, volteo hacia la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y observo el reloj eran las nueve y media.

-aun es templano.-dijo dante mientras miro con total atencion en la mesa y alli observo la carta que su padre habia dejado a el y a su hermano,su ultima peticion.

continuara...

* * *

><p>lamento el enorme retraso pero me estuvieron pasando muchos incovenientes que no me debajan escribir, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentare adelantar todo lo que tengo hasta ahora ^^ bueno eso es todo<p>

espero que allan disfrutado de la lectura

hasta luegoo


	4. ¿realidad o sueño?

Ola a todos y perdón por el enorme retrasado xD  
>bien lo que paso y de seguro no me creerán es que se me olvido la contraseña de esta cuenta, además de los deberes de la escuela que no me dejaron y muchas otras cosas que pasaron, en fin espero que logren perdonar este retraso y aquí les traigo la continuación de la historia pero primero los agradecimientos.<p>

**Natsuki Ebony****: muchas gracias por estar leyendo la historia y por tomarte tiempo incluso de comentar bien espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu total agrado. Y prometo intentar actualizar mis capítulos :D**

Bien eso es todo que disfruten de la lectura….

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4; ¿ sueño o realidad?<strong>

Dante seguía mirando aquella carta que su padre le había dejado para él y su hermano, cerro sus ojos pensando en que es lo que debía hacer y como comenzar a buscar a aquella criatura. Paso cierto tiempo que provoco que perdiera la paciencia quedando completamente dormido de nuevo.

En otro lado…

En un bosque en el cual en su interior era totalmente oscuro a pesar que era de día, sus grandes y robustos arboles con enormes raíces cubría cada superficie que no dejaba que ningún rayo de sol pudiera tocar el interior del bosque, solo uno que otro pequeño hueco de entre las ramas dejaba ver un pequeño rayo de luz. Dentro de el había un bulto negro, el cual corría rápidamente por el bosque buscando desesperadamente una salida.

-ah…ah..-se detuvo mientras miraba alrededor intentando mantener su respiración en silencio para no ser encontrada por esas criaturas que desde hacen rato la seguían.- ¿Dónde estarás?.-se dijo para sí misma en un tono bajo cuando en eso se ve rodeada de estas criaturas mirándolas con cierto pánico en sus ojos que eran de color rojo carmesí.

-con que aquí estabas.-dijo un hombre de media edad saliendo entre aquellas criaturas, su cabellos eran de color castaño y sus ojos de un color entre amarillo y verdoso. El pequeño bulto al mirarlo decidió retrocede e intentar escapar pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que detrás de el había una muralla de criaturas dispuestas a atacarlo.

- ¿qué quieren de mi?-dijo el bulto negro de ojos rojos mientras los mantenía viendo.

- que no es obvio queremos tu poder.-dijo el hombre sin apartar la mirada del bulto negro.

-yo nunca se los daré, ustedes solo quieren utilizarlo para causar mal y destrucción.-dijo firme mientras entre las criaturas miro un bulto en el cual podía salía con éxito.

-entonces tomaremos ese poder por las malas.- dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras hacia un chasquido con sus dedos haciendo que todas las criaturas se fueran contra el bulto negro, el cual al mirar como todos se iban contra él comenzó a comer escapando victoriosamente por el hueco corriendo rápidamente logrando ver al final luz, lo cual indicaba la salida de ese bosque pero al parecer su esperanza se había agotado cuando una criatura lo tomo con unas de sus garras y dispuesto a atacarlo, pero al momento de atacarlo una especie de luz cubrió al bulto haciendo que la criatura saliera disparada hacia un árbol y perdiera la conciencia.

En cambio el bulto se puse de pie y continuo corriendo hacia la salida pero más criaturas salía de los alrededores dispuestos a atraparlo pero justo en el momento en que el toco la luz del sol saliendo de ese horrible bosque cadenas comenzaron a salir del suelo atrapando a las criaturas las cuales miraron como aquel bulto negro se perdía de su vista. Caminando entre las criaturas el hombre de cabellos castaños observo como aquel bulto se había perdido y miro a las criaturas las cuales se encontraban encadenas.

-ese maldito conejo es más listo de lo pensé.-dijo el hombre mirando a las criaturas cuando en eso aparece una mujer de piel clara y cabellos morados; la cual iba vestida con un top de botones un poco atrevido de color rojo y una falta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, utilizando como calzados unas botas de tacón negras al parecer eran de cuero. Se acerco al hombre de cabellos castaños y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

-valla al parecer te han burlado j aja j a.-rio la joven mientras miraba al pelo castaño, el solamente aparto sus manos y camino dándole la espalda.

-llegaste un poco tarde Mine-dijo hombre mientras miraba de nuevo a las criaturas.- al parecer te daré un trabajo.

-cual mi querido Mundus.-dijo con cierta voz juguetona la mujer de cabellos morados.

-traerme al conejo negro con vida.-dijo esto último volteando a ver a la mujer, mientras ambos miran como aquellas criaturas se convertían en polvo y las cadenas desaparecían.

En otro lado…

En devil may cry Dante continuaba en brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente siente como alguien había entrado a su habitación pateando la puerta y caminando rápidamente hacia el jalando sus sabanas dejándolo al descubierto.

-levántate holgazán es hora de despertarse.-dijo una voz muy familiar para él, Dante al reconocerla se levanto de inmediato para ver a aquella persona que era idéntica a él solamente que tenía el cabello hacia atrás sus ropas eran de un color azul y cargaba en una de sus manos una katana.

-Vergil.-dijo Dante con un tono de sorpresa pero también de alegría rápidamente se puso de pie y como si fuera un niño pequeño corrió hacia el intentando abrazarlo pero justo en el momento en que logro tocarlo se volvió polvo y Dante cayó a un oscuro vacio.

Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y abrió sus ojos estaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las sabanas. Miro hacia su alrededor dando un leve suspiro se quito las sabanas y se puso de pie de un solo falto miro hacia el reloj ya era más del medio día por lo cual decidió que era hora de comer algo, tomo su abrigo y su funda de guitara bajo las escaleras caminando rumbo hacia la salida echando un último vistazo a su local salió de allí para encontrarse con un cielo nublado y nieve cayendo de él.

Camino por la cera mirando como las personas caminaban alrededor sin ninguna preocupación de nada, alguno que otro niño corría entre la gente queriendo atrapar uno que otro copo de nieve y muchas ya comenzaban a jugar a ese famoso juego de guerra de nieve.

-ah…-dio un leve suspiro mientras miro una cafetería y entre en ella sentándose en el primer asiento que encontró mirando hacia la ventana comenzó a pensar y metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo cuando sintió algo lo saco y se sorprendió al ver que era la carta de su padre.- pero como…es posible recuerdo haberlo dejado en la mesa de noche.-se dijo a sí mismo en un tono de voz baja cuando en eso una camarera rubia de ojos verdes la cual vestía un vestido de camarera naranjado y un delantal blanco.

-quiere que le tome la orden.-dijo la joven camarera rubia mientras miraba a dante el en cambio se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era casi igual a aquel sueño.

- me da un Sunday de fresas y una pizza familiar.-respondió mientras volteaba a ver la ventana y se quedaba pensando.

-De acuerdo, algo mas.-dijo la rubia mientras anotaba el pedido en un cuadernillo.

-No, eso es todo.-dijo el joven manteniendo su miraba en la ventana.- _que demonios es lo que está ocurriendo, ¿acaso es una especie de dejavu? Pero si esto fuera igual a mi sueño entonces…_-Dante escucho el sonido de la puerta del local abrirse y se sorprendió al mirar a la misma joven que había salido en sus sueños; tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, su piel era blanco como nieve, sus ojos de un castaño claro, vestía un abrigo de color café oscuro, al parecer usaba unas medias negras y tenía unas botas color café oscuro, además su rostro se mostraba un poco infantil y su apariencia y estatura le daba a entender que debía tener entre unos 12 o 13 años de edad.-_como lo imagine, ella también esta, entonces eso significa._

***Flash Black**

-no...no..no-dijo Dante desesperado mientras miraba sus manos llenas de sangre y miraba el rostro de la joven aun estaba con vida pero con su tono de piel pálido se veía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

***Fin Del Flash Black***

Dante observo como aquella joven tomaba asiento.

-Bien joven aquí tiene lo que pidió.-dijo la rubia mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa y se disponía a irse a atender a la otra persona que habia entrado a la cafetería.

-Que deseas pequeña.-le dijo la camarera a la joven que estaba sentada justo en la mesa detrás de Dante

-No mucho, me podría regalar un vaso de agua por favor.-dijo la joven mientras sonríe, la joven camarera acierta y se dirige a traerle el vaso con agua.

La joven de pelo negro voltea hacia la ventana para después mirar a su alrededor tarareando una canción en cambio Dante solamente comía la pizza y su sunday mientras no dejaba de mirar a aquella joven.

_-esa pequeña morirá esta noche es lo más seguro._ -pensó para si mismo Dante mientras continuaba devorando sus alimentos sin apartar su mirada de ella.-_tengo que cambiar ese destino pero como._ -seguía pensando pero en eso la joven dice.

-muchas gracias por el vaso de agua.-dice la joven la cual ya había bebido su bebida la cual la habían traído cuando Dante aun estaba consumido en sus pensamientos.

-de nada.-al decir esto la camarera recibe el vaso y la joven sale de la cafetería.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero<strong> que este capítulo sea de su agrado perdón por lo tardanza la cual fue demasiada pero prometo traerles el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto :D

Gracias por leer y hasta luego..


	5. un viejo amigo

**aqui les dejo el nuevo capitulo C: espero que sea de su agrado y perdón por el retraso**

**El cazador y el conejo**

**Capitulo 5: un viejo amigo**

Dante observo como ella salió de la cafetería y se quedo unos momentos pensando.

-_Yo debo cambiar ese destino, sé que puedo hacerlo.-_ se puso de pie mientras de sus bolsillos saco un par de billetes los dejo sobre la mesa para después tomar la funda de su guitarra la cual se encontraba a su lado, camino hacia la salida de la cafetería y miro hacia la dirección por la que la joven se había ido.- espero poder encontrarla antes de que…-no logro terminar de hablar cuando observo como el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, una presencia no muy agradable se hizo presente mientras que el peliblanco observaba con cierto temor, temor de imaginarse lo que posiblemente debía de estar ocurriendo, un grito que se escucho a lo lejos lo saco de su pensamiento y comenzó a correr hacia donde provenía aquel grito.

-No tardo mucho en llegar a un callejón oscuro en donde logro ver apenas estando en la estrada del callejón un pequeño rastro de sangre, el cual siguió sin temor alguno camino en medio del callejón mientras un olor desagradable comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-No debe estar muy lejos.-dijo con seriedad mientras continuaba caminando cuando en eso siente como un liquido cae lentamente sobre su hombro, el observa su hombre logrando ver aquel liquido de un color verdoso.- genial tenía que ser en mi abrigo favorito y ayer lo lave.-dijo el peliblanco mientras se quitaba aquel liquido verdoso de su hombro con ayuda de su mano.

-Hijo de sparda.-una voz macabra dijo entre la oscuridad de aquel callejón mientras unos ojos verdosos lo miraba, el peliblanco solamente coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y observo aquellos ojos un poco divertidos.

-Si, si todos dicen los mismo.-dijo peliblanco con un tono burlo mientras miraba a aquella criatura.- vamos amiguito sal de allí y juguemos un rato.-aquella criatura solamente de la oscuridad una sonrisa macabra se logro ver.

-Valla se nota que eres desesperado.-dijo la criatura saliendo de la oscuridad dejando ver a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdosos, la piel blanca, usaba un esmoquin negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-quien diablos eres tu.-dijo dante observando al joven misterioso mientras el solamente lo miraba.

-mi nombre es Ray soy hijo de Darles, ¿acaso no me recuerdas dante sparda?- dijo el joven en tono de voz educada mientras observaba a dante el cual al reconocerlo una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y rio un poco.

-valla no te reconocía.-ríe leve dante.- recuerdo que antes eras un renacuajo ahora veo que eres mas alto, bueno casi tenemos la misma altura.-dice dante mirando a Ray el cual solamente rio leve.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo y sigues siendo un cabeza hueca, dante.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia afuera del callejón.- si venias por lo del demonio llegaste tarde.-dijo esto volteando hacia dante y señalando hacia arriba con su dedo, dante siguió el dedo para observar a un gran demonio negro estaba despedazado y de el salía sangre verde.

-no se vale te quedaste con la diversión.-rio dante para observar a su amigo el cual solamente sonrió.

-no es mi culpa de que llegaste tarde dante.-hizo una leve pausa.- y dime como está el sabelotodo de vergil.-al escuchar aquello dante bajo leve la cabeza, el solo recordar a su hermano le entristecía demasiado, Ray noto ese cambio rápido y entendió lo que dante quería decir pero no tenía valor para hacerlo.- lo siento mucho, el era un gran amigo y hermano para mí.

-lo sé, recuerdo que ustedes dos se llevaban muy bien.-dante subió la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.- se me hace un milagro que tu no allas seguido los pasos de el.

-pues que quieres que te diga dante.- Ray miro hacia el cielo unos momentos y después hacia dante.- todos escogemos lo que queremos ser.

-en eso tienes razón, amigo.-sonríe dante mientras mira como el comienza a caminar dándole la espalda.

-si necesitas ayuda en algo, en cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirla.-sonríe leve mientras mira a dante y hace un gesto con su mano de forma de despedida.- nos vemos cabeza hueca. -sonríe mientras salta perdiéndosele de vista a dante.

-adiós amigo.- solamente logro decir dante mientras salía del callejón y comenzaba a caminar por la cera, se quedo pensando en unos momentos recodando cuan el, su hermano y Ray jugaban en su infancia.

******FLASH BACK******

-Dante espera no tenemos permiso de ir allí.-dijo un niño pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos verdoso mientras corría detrás de uno de su misma edad solo que sus cabellos eran blanco/grises y ojos azules como el cielo.

-Vamos Ray no seas miedoso.-dijo el peliblanco mientras abría la puerta utilizando la llave que en esos momentos sostenía en su mano.

-Pero tu padre te tiene prohibido entrar allí, si nos encuentra nos mataran.-decía aun preocupado el pelinegro.

-No lo creo, anda no seas cobarde ya ni vergil es así de miedoso.-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su hermano gemelo mayor el cual llegaba en esos momentos con una actitud seria y a la vez calmada.

-Pienso que es una mala idea entrar, ray tiene razón, padre nos castigara por tu culpa dante.-decía el mayor mientras miraba como el menor lo ignoraba y abria la puerta.

-Ya, ya nenas ustedes tranquilas y yo nervioso.-dijo esto ultimo mientras abría la puerta dejando ver un portal el cual daba con el mundo demoníaco Una sonrisa traviesa se formo en el rostro de dante mientras sus acompañantes miraban aquel lugar con asombro.

-Ahora si que estaremos muertos.-dijo Ray mientras dante solo rie de alegría.

-Valla que cosas pueden haber mas alla de este lugar.-dijo dante mientras se acercaba a pasar por el portal cuando en eso una mano se posa sobre su hombro.

-Así que aquí estaban pequeños demonios.

-Padre.-dijeron ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo mientras miraban con cierto temor al nombrado

-Señor sparda.-dijo el pequeño ray mientras que igual como los gemelos miraba con temor.

-Que les he dicho de andar de curiosos.-le quita la llave a dante y cruza de brazos dándole a los niños una mirada asesina.- debería de castigarles muy severamente por esto.-se quedo unos segundos pensando.- será mejor que se vallan con su madre, antes de que decida matarlos.-dijo con cierta aura asesina rodeándolo, en cambio los pequeños no necesitaron que le digiera dos veces lo mismo salieron corriendo de aquel lugar a toda prisa.

*****FIN DEL FLASH BACK*****

-Que buenos recuerdos.-dijo para sí mismo dante cuando en eso choca con una persona la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos.- hay...Oye ten más cuidado.

-Lo...Lo siento.-dijo una voz femenina dante volteo a ver a aquella persona sorprendiéndose de quien se trataba.

-Pero si eres tú, la chica de la cafetería.-dijo mientras la miraba sorprendido.- _al fin la encontré y aun no es demasiado tarde_.-dante sin saber el porqué abrazo a aquella chica fuertemente, ella solamente lo observo un poco confundida.

-Ah… que es lo que le pasa, se siente bien.-dijo la joven chica de cabellos negros y ojos castaños.

En ese momento dante se dio cuenta del error que cometió, estaba abrazando en esos momentos a una joven desconocida, había muchas personas a su alrededor que lo observaba pero lo peor de todo de seguro ella tenía 13 años o 12 y el ya tenía los 18 así que la gente pensaría dos cosas la primera de que ambos son hermanos y la segunda que de seguro pensarían que es un pedófilo.

-Yo lo siento.-dejo de abrazarla rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás, la joven en cambio lo miro confundida y solamente decidió sonreír lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en el rostro del peliblanco.

-No te preocupes yo estoy.-dijo la joven aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa.- pero porque me abrazo, yo no lo conozco.-dijo ella mientras miraba a dante, el en cambio dio un leve suspiro.

-Es una larga historia pero te la contare.-hizo una pausa.- ven te invito una rebanada de pastel.-dijo mientras la joven acierta y sigue al peliblanco.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Les dejo este capitulo C: no he podido avanzar mucho la escuela quita mucho tiempo la verdad jeje espero que sea de su total agrado bien nos leemos luego**

**Espero que tengas una fabulosa semana.**

**Nos leemos luego**

**zayonara**


End file.
